All Falls Down
by florrickgardner
Summary: Set 3 months after Cary and Alicia leave Lockhart/Gardner. Everyone's friendships have been turned upside down and loyalties have changed. However, one conversation and admission from Cary to Kalinda...begins to turns everyone's allegiances upside down again. Mostly an A/W story but other characters are incorporated as well. All rights belong to CBS and Robert/Michelle King
1. Putting the Puzzle Together

All Falls Down

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters. They are owned by Robert and Michelle King and CBS.

Note: This story takes place during the second half of season 5.

**Chapter 1: Putting the Puzzle Together**

Kalinda was surprised that not only was she and Cary able to be civil with one another but they were having drinks together like old times for the past couple of weeks. Ever since both Alicia and Cary were escorted by security out of Lockhart/Gardner three months ago, it wasn't easy rekindling their friendship. She felt like she was betraying Will by talking to Cary but at least she wasn't talking to Alicia. She hadn't said a word to Alicia since she found out from Robyn that Alicia planned to leave with Cary. Their friendship had never been the same since Alicia found out about her one night stand with Peter, but for some odd reason she felt a little betrayed that Alicia didn't tell her that she planned to leave.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Preparing briefs for tomorrow", Cary said as he scooted into the barstool next to her interrupting her thoughts. "No problem, I'm just on round 2" she responded holding up her shot glass of tequila. The drink she shared all too many times with Alicia before things went downhill.

"Great, well let me join in," Cary said motioning to the bartender to take his order. "I swear I feel like I'm at the firm 24 hours a day. Whenever there is a case we are fighting against you guys I feel like Alicia goes overboard to make sure everything is perfect."

The comment surprised Kalinda. If she expected anyone to be the overachiever against Gardner & Associates it would be Cary. He always enjoyed sticking it to Will. She kept her thoughts to herself as usual as Cary went on.

"I mean I appreciate that she is willing to give it her all and make sure our firm is the best but sometimes I…I just don't know" he said wistfully as he played with the shot glass. He took a swig and didn't say anything else. Kalinda felt like she needed to break the silence.

"Regrets?"

"No, ultimately I feel like it was the best thing for us to do. To leave. But everything just seems so different than what I expected it to be. We played the biggest card in our deck but we didn't win."

Kalinda knew exactly what he meant. The past 3 months had been like walking around in an alternate universe. All the people that were once loyal to one another, adversaries, friends and lovers were now turned completely upside down. Diane and Will managed to mend their relationship somewhat, but Will and Alicia were fierce enemies. Alicia and Cary were now closer than they had ever been. Kalinda wasn't talking to Alicia. Diane wasn't talking to Cary. Robyn and Kalinda were awkward around one other the few times they happened to cross paths. Eli was still an equity partner at Gardner & Associates and avoided Will as much as possible as he was smack in the middle of the Florrick family politically and personally.

Over the past 3 months Will and Kalinda had gone against Cary, Alicia and Robyn three times with Gardner & Associates winning twice. Each time more negative and undercutting than the last. The last trial was specifically tough as everyone sat back with mouths open as Will and Alicia used personal moments to undercut one another in the Matthew Ashbaugh civil trial. It was that trial that brought Cary and Kalinda together a couple of weeks ago. They saw how the trial completely changed their respective work environments and had no one to turn to but one another.

Kalinda laughed to herself thinking about it, which caught Cary's eye. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Who would have ever though that 3 months ago we would be here? I get why you did it but I have to admit, I'm shocked that Alicia left. She just became an equity partner a few months before you guys left and…." her voice trailed off. _I never thought she would leave Will_ she thought to herself.

"She waivered for a bit but in the end I made a convincing argument to get her to leave," Cary said taking now finishing off his 3rd shot of tequila. "Oh yeah. What was the argument?"

"That she would always be under Will if she stayed. If she ever wanted to be serious about her career, she needed to get from under Will." She stayed while she mulled Cary's words and suddenly realization dawned on her. "_That's why she left"_, Kalinda muttered under her breath.

"What?" Cary said half drunk. He was ordering another beer as Kalinda pulled out her phone, scrolled down to her frequently dialed numbers and landed on Will Gardner. She put her finger up to her ear to drown out the loud sounds around her as the phone rang. Of all times she desperately needed Will to pick up his phone right now. She grew frantic each time the phone rang that it would go to voicemail. Finally on the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hey K"

"Are you still at the office?"

"Yes, I was wrapping up the brief for tomorrow. What's up?"

Of course he was she thought. Kalinda started experiencing the same long nights as Cary was the night before courtroom showdowns with Florrick, Agos & Associates.

"I need to talk to you"

"About…"

"Are you headed home?"

"Yes" he sounded confused.

"Ok I'll meet you there in about 30 minutes"

She immediately hung up and turned her attention back to Cary who was almost done with the beer he just ordered and clearly had crossed the half drunk mark.

"Ok I hate to call this a night but…"

"Aww come on, we were just getting started" Cary whined.

She could tell that he was hoping they would rekindle the "other" part of their relationship. The part that they never talked about but was always unspoken between them. She knew they could never go there again after their one night together. Typically she can spend one night with someone and not care but there was something about Cary. Besides Will, he was the one man that seemed to always have her best interest at heart even when they were on opposite teams. But right now things were complicated enough without adding a drunken night of sex to it.

"Let me call you a cab Cary"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to handle something"

"Related to the case?"

"Would I tell you if it were?"

Cary smirked at her. Their verbal sparring was one of the things that she liked and missed about her time with him. But now she saw something different in Cary, a sort of sadness that as much as she didn't want to admit, got to her.

"Come on. Let me take you home."

She was a little surprised that she offered him a ride but sending him home drunk in a cab seemed like something she would do for a stranger. He stumbled to the car and was half asleep during the short ride to his place. Once she pulled up he got out of the car and immediately turned to her and said "Are you sure you don't want to come up?". He had the same side smirk that she had grown to like and his blue eyes were sparkling.

"No, I have to be somewhere"

"Ok" he said as he tapped the car door. She looked in the rearview mirror as she pulled off to make sure he got into the building ok.

Her next destination, Will's apartment building.


	2. A Startling Revelation

_This chapter is from Will's point of view. Points of view will change throughout the course of the story. I used some of the previews for the upcoming season to help tell the story._

Chapter 2: A Startling Revelation

Will paced back and forth through his apartment waiting for Kalinda. He found himself rushing back home from the office after her phone call to be sure he didn't miss her. He wondered what she had to tell him tonight that couldn't wait until tomorrow. After all, she knew that he would be facing Alicia in court tomorrow so he needed to be well rested for the latest in their courtroom battles.

As much as he didn't want to think about it, he found himself with thoughts of the last time he saw Alicia in court. They had just ripped each other to shreds all week in Matthew Ashbaugh's case by using personal memories of their brief relationship together. The final blow to Alicia's case came when Will grilled Matthew's long lost son on the stand about his father's mental illness. A fact that he only knew from overhearing Alicia's conversation with Matthew while they lay in his bed after making love. Matthew had called yet again for the 10th time that day and was ranting and raving about a damn dog. Alicia had asked if he had taken his meds and he put two and two together.

Matthew's struggle with mental illness and reality was the nail in the coffin of Alicia's defense and ultimately decided the case for Gardner & Associates. Ashbaugh's family now owed nearly $500,000 to his neighbors that accused him of harassment due to their dog barking too loud.

When the verdict came down, he remembered Alicia's face falling completely and the venomous look she shot in his direction. He gave her a tight smile and made sure to walk out of the courtroom with his most arrogant strut. He even got close enough to whisper in her ear "Great effort. Better luck next time."

Ok, maybe it was a little immature but she started the game. He was just playing along, as he always did. She had been up and down with him for years but when she messed with his law firm, his livelihood it was time to play offense for once. He had always let Alicia off the hook, blaming their romantic troubles on bad timing and feeling sorry for her because of what she went through in the wake of Peter's public scandal.

After everything he had done for her, she was not only leaving the firm but also stealing clients behind his back. It was unforgiveable and something he never expected. He was good at handling everything that came his way but being blindsided by the one person he trusted and cared for the most put Will in a place he hadn't been in a while…cutthroat.

Before he could stroll anymore down memory lane, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open"

Kalinda strolled in and she looked like there was something weighing heavy on her mind. It only peaked his interest more. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments and he was half annoyed that she wasn't talking in person with the same urgency that she expressed over the phone.

"Do you need a drink?" he offered as a way to speed things along.

"No, no thanks Will," she said as she sat on his sofa.

"Oooook. Well are you going to tell me what's going on? It's almost midnight K so I really don't have a lot of time to play guessing games with you. You called me remember?" he said as he sat on the chair across from her.

"I have a theory about something and I need you to hear me out before you say anything ok?" she said cautiously as if she was trying to tame a wild animal. He must have been worse over the past couple of months than he thought.

"Ok. I will."

"I just came back from talking with Cary…" she said cautiously eyeing him.

He immediately sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to maintain his calm. _After everything he…they put us through how could she_? He thought.

"Ok…" he said encouraging her to continue.

"We were talking and he said that Alicia left the firm because she wanted to get from under you." She stopped as if expecting some big reaction.

"So that's the big news you had to tell me? So what?" he said annoyed. He couldn't believe she was drinking with that asshole and then came over here to tell him something that anyone could already figure out. Ok, she was not satisfied with management. Big deal.

He immediately rose and started pacing around the room.

"No Will listen to me. She left to get from _under you"_, she said putting emphasis on the last two words.

He turned to look at her and she gave him a look as if he should know what she meant. It took him a minute, before he caught what she was getting at.

"Look you don't have to tell me….but did something happen between you and Alicia in the weeks before she left? Something that may have made her believe she needed to get away from you."

He knew exactly what she meant. The car. The night of the election. Alicia kept trying to tell him something when they finally saw each other at work and he kept cutting her off.

"Sonofabitch" he said putting his hand through his hair as he walked back over to the chair and sat back down.

"Ill take that as a yes", Kalinda said eyeing him suspiciously. I guess this was the part where he was supposed to tell her. They had only had short conversations about Alicia in the past. He wasn't sure how much she knew but she is Kalinda. She could know more about him and Alicia and he would never know. She always keeps things very close to the vest. It was one of the characteristics he liked most about her.

He took another deep breath and told her what happened that night. She didn't say much but looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Do you really think she left to get away from me? Why? We could've just gone on as we did before and continue working together. If we could remain cordial after breaking up over a year ago, why couldn't we recover from a kiss in the car?" he said confused and hoping the answer would come to him as he said it out loud.

"Something changed. Something made it more complicated."

Sometimes Kalinda talked in circles and it drove him crazy. Right now he really needed her to just say more because his mind was racing. For a brief moment he had a theory but he just needed someone else to say the words. Confirm what he was thinking.

"She loves you Will. My guess is she didn't trust herself to stay."

He wanted to say something but couldn't quite form the words. All he could do was pick up his glass of scotch and take another drink. _Was that it? Did she leave because she didn't trust herself around me?_ he thought to himself.

It seemed so juvenile, but yet it made sense. He had been pondering for months in between his spurts of sadness and anger why she would leave. He thought maybe Peter forced her hand or that she was playing him from the start but none of that made any sense. But this, this made sense. He had long wondered if Alicia actually loved him. There were times when they were together that he thought she did but she was always so hesitant to talk about it and he resigned himself to thinking that it was just a fling for her.

He thought again about when they were in the car election night and after they kissed with their heads together breathing hard and caught up in the moment, she asked "What do we do?" Before he could collect his thoughts, Diane interrupted and yet another opportunity lost. So that's what she decided to do. Leave.

"I can see you have a lot to think about. I just thought you should know," Kalinda said as she got up to leave.

He wanted to say thanks or just something, but the words couldn't come out. Kalinda seemed to understand.

"Will, I'm sorry about the drinks with Cary but you don't have anything to worry about. You can always trust me." He nodded to her telling her he accepted what she said and she showed herself out. Although he didn't have much trust in people lately after everything that happened, he knew Kalinda was right. He could always trust her.

He sat back in his chair and thought about that last week with Alicia before he found out she was leaving. She kept trying to say something and he kicked himself for not letting her. She even mumbled something under her breath that he missed. She was being especially jumpy and distant and he missed all the signs. He just thought it was their usual merry go round of emotions. They had been up and down for years and he thought this time was no different.

He happened to glance over at the clock and it was 2am. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that it had gotten so late. He finished off his scotch, headed to his bedroom and thought about tomorrow. He would be across the asile from Alicia again in a few hours in court…and wondered how or if things would be different this time.


	3. Resentment and Indifference

This chapter is from Alicia's POV. Hope you enjoy! I know it's a lot of characters involved, but over the years they have all played a part in either breaking up or making up the A/W relationship. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3: Resentment

Alicia was on her third glass of wine. She was seated in Eli's office at the Governor's Chicago office waiting on him to get off an important call. After today in the courtroom she didn't know whom else to turn to other than Eli. He used to get on her last nerves when she first met him, but surprisingly over the years he had become a very good friend.

She could hear him mumbling on the phone in a tone that sounded very unlike him. She was used to the sharp with and anxious bantering he would do on the phone with an adversary but this conversation definitely had a different undertone to it.

While she waited she started to think about what happened today at court. It was just a short meeting to present the judge with briefs for an upcoming case but there was something different about the atmosphere… about him.

Will strolled in without his usual over the top haughty ice-cold attitude that she was used to seeing from him; instead he seemed a bit more indifferent. At least when he hated her she could feel like he still cared. Something had changed now and she didn't know what.

He kept his eyes forward the whole 10 minutes they were seated in front of the judge. As they prepared to walk out, he didn't hop up and bolt out like he usually does. He actually paused for a moment to let her walk through first. She looked at him to see if there would be any eye contact and if he would give her any indication of what changed but there was nothing. She walked out slowly in front of him and he made sure to stay a few paces back. She paused at the door to give him an opportunity to catch up before she opened it. For a brief second he was so close to her without touching. She could feel that same electric pull that she felt all too often but she didn't know if he did.

_Why should I even care if he did?_ Alicia said out loud to herself.

"What?" Eli said as he came in just hanging up his phone. Alicia noticed he looked more resigned than usual.

"Nothing I was just talking to myself" she said as she took another sip of wine.

"Long day?"

"The longest"

"Well that makes two of us," Eli said while he poured himself a glass and sat down at the small wooden table next to Alicia.

Alicia was suddenly worried about Eli. She came to talk about her problems or just wallow with someone but she felt that he was the one who actually needed the shoulder to cry on.

"Eli, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Politics finally wearing you down?" They both chuckled softly and continued to drink in silence. They were both lost in their thoughts. Finally Eli spoke up.

"I never once thought there would be a moment when I resented what I do. But now I do. I've been divorced; politics came between my ex and me. But I never resented it, until now."

Eli's words were slow and calculated. Alicia could tell that he felt like he was divulging more than he should. They never really discussed details of his personal life before. She was just used to him running around meddling in her personal affairs for the sake of the campaign.

"What's different now?" she asked, her voice low.

"It's gotten in the way of something I really want. Well, someone."

Eli hurried and took another sip of his drink right after he made the statement.

"Is this about Natalie?"

"Yes."

Natalie Flores had come back to Chicago recently and ended up working with Peter's office for a few weeks. Alicia had a feeling that a couple of years ago Eli had a crush on Natalie, but with all her drama recently she hadn't noticed that there was something between them again.

"I guess it doesn't look well for a Chief of Staff or a possible presidential campaign manager to be in a relationship with the former illegal alien nanny that he helped to expose."

"Oh Eli, I'm so sorry", she said while rubbing his shoulder.

"I was willing to take the leap and work through it but she just didn't want to put her family

through that kind of media scrutiny again. Guess I don't blame her."

Eli finished off his glass of wine and immediately began to pour another.

He paused and then looked directly at Alicia. After a few moments he said, "I guess we all sacrifice the person we really love for the sake of the image right?"

The question which she could only assume was rhetorical, took Alicia off guard. She immediately dropped her hand from Eli's shoulder and turned back around to take another drink.

"Wow, that was like taking a bullet."

"I'm sorry Alicia. I shouldn't have sa—"

"No it's fine." She said cutting off his apology. She thought about whether she should ask the next question but she couldn't help herself. "How is he?"

"He's angry. Hurt. Masks it well but it's there."

"It's weird. I wanted him to not hate me for a long time. But then in my mind I convinced myself that as long as he hated me then at least he cared, that he felt something. When I saw him today, he acted as if…I don't know like it didn't matter anymore."

Eli didn't say much, he seemed like he was thinking long and hard about something. So she continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want him to hurt. That's the last thing I want but I just want him to feel something. I thought that being away from the firm would be a fresh start and I could stop feeling what I felt, but it's only made everything more transparent."

"And how do you feel?" Eli finally chimed in.

"You were right. In your assessment just now. I love him. Life would be easier if I didn't, hell everything would be easier if I didn't but I do love him. I don't know how to cut it off. It hurts worse because I don't think he loves me. I doubt he ever did. It's weird. I don't think I've ever said it out loud before."

Eli took a deep breath, closed his eyes and touched Alicia's hand.

"Alicia, I have to tell you something. Promise me you won't hate me after and promise me you won't tell anyone that it was me that told you."

"Ok Eli you are scaring me. What is it?"

Alicia sat in stunned silence as Eli told her about the voicemail from Will he deleted from her phone those years back while at Peter's press conference. He looked sincerely sorry and completely uncomfortable because he felt a fierce sense of loyalty to Peter. However, he was torn between being both Alicia and Peter's friend. Right now with everything that he was feeling, he felt that Alicia deserved to know the truth.

"Alicia… Alicia?" Eli kept calling her name.

"Hunh?"

She was dazed and confused and still trying to process that not only had Eli been keeping this from her for the past few years but Will had professed his love for her….and then lied about it.

"Alicia, please don't hate me. At the time I just thought it was for the best."

"Best for who?"

"Peter."

"I just don't know what to say. I asked him. I asked him about the voicemail."

"You did? What did he say?"

"He said that on the voicemail he thought I made the right decision by choosing Peter."

"I assure you Alicia. That's not what he said. I'm not sure when you asked him about the voicemail but he probably figured that it was best to not to dig it all back up."

"I can't believe he lied to me," she said in pure astonishment. "I gotta go"

Alicia jumped up immediately and headed for the door. Her sudden movement took Eli off guard.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked.

"It's probably best if I don't tell you." He nodded his understanding.

Alicia ran to her car and headed straight to Gardner & Associates. Knowing Will, he was probably still at work.


	4. Face to Face

A/N: Sorry for the delay, been a CRAZY couple of weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews!

I struggled with whose point of view to tell this part of the story from. I think I found a decent compromise….hope you enjoy! This part of the story is from Will's point of view.

Chapter 4: Face to Face

It was almost 9pm and once again Will was at work late and broke off the one dinner date that he set up over the past few nibt. He was nice enough to send the assistants home at a decent hour tonight but didn't contemplate that he would be having issues with the copier of all things. He was walking in his office flipping through all pages to make sure everything was there and didn't notice that someone was sitting on the corner of his couch.

He set the packet down at the end of the desk and began thinking about how between work and flings, he hadn't had the opportunity to date anyone serious. However, Tammy was back in town and he wanted to see her. She was always a good match for him and he felt guilty about the way their relationship ended because of…

"Hey"

The voice was so small but familiar and Will jerked around to make sure he wasn't imagining things. It was Alicia. She was actually in his office and had a look on her face that he hadn't seen in years.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked completely confused and in a voice that was almost as small as hers.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"WHAT?"

"Why. Did. You. Lie. To. Me?" Alicia said in a stronger voice while standing up with intensity in her eyes.

Will didn't answer. They both just stood glaring at each other trying to figure out what the other person was feeling by the look in their eyes. But suddenly Will was angry. How dare she ask him about something he lied about after she betrayed him and tried to steal all of his clients?

"I'm going to ask you one last time. What are you talking about?" he said moving closer to her.

"The voicemail. I asked you what you said on the voicemail and you said that it was that you thought I made the right decision choosing Peter."

"So."

"So that's not what you said."

Will was in shock and didn't know what to do or say next. That lie seemed like a lifetime ago and he had almost forgotten he ever told it.

"Who told you that's not what I said?"

"So you are admitting it?" Alicia said moving in closer to him.

Will was so taken aback by everything that he didn't even notice how close they had gotten to one another.

"Alicia, I think you are hardly in the position to talk about anyone lying here."

"Oh don't try to turn this around. Answer the question." With that response, she awakened the Will she had been experiencing for the past 3 months.

"I don't owe you anything. You betrayed me remember? You are the one who went behind my back poaching clients, teaming up with Cary, downloading files from the server, trying to destroy me. YOU DID THAT. Whatever I may have said back then doesn't mean a damn thing anymore. Clearly."

Will saw her face drop at that statement and he immediately felt bad for saying it. So he decided to give her a chance. If she was willing to tell the truth so was he.

"Ok Alicia. You want the truth. Why don't you start?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave the firm?"

"So we are back to this again. God Will. I left. I told you why. I have wanted to start my own firm since we were back in Georgetown." Alicia said clearly frustrated and walking toward his desk. He thought it was to break the closeness between them but wasn't sure. He could tell she had no idea where he was going with this question so he decided to make it quite clear.

"Let me try this again." He walked over to his desk and sat on the edge right in front of her. They were closer now than they were standing up and he could sense her unease with his proximity. He looked her straight in the eyes and asked the question that had been haunting him every night since he had her escorted of the building.

"Why did you leave the firm Alicia? Why did you leave..me?" He knew at that point she understood what he was asking this time. He could see the confusion and wide range of emotions going through her face and sensed she was about to lie.

"I—"

"No Alicia. Before you start your lie, because I sense that's where this is going. We are being 100% truthful. Tell me why you left. Tell me your truth and I will tell you mine."

Alicia stood for what seemed like an eternity trying to form an answer and nothing came out.

"I-I can't Will"

"Yes you can. Just tell me", he said softly as he reached out and touched her arm as a way to try and comfort her."

She was quiet again and then he noticed a tear streaming down her face, which she quickly wiped away.

"Ok. The truth", she said while sighing and then took a deep breath.

"I love you Will. I left because I love you."

Although Will had heard the same reasoning from Kalinda just 24 hours ago, it was completely different and overwhelming hearing it from Alicia. She looked so vulnerable and he was so stunned that he kept quiet. He kept stroking her arm back and forth and eventually took her hand. He hoped the silence would convince her to keep going. He wanted to know more. And it worked.

"I just. I just didn't know what to do. I knew that I had to stand by Peter but I just. I love you so much and no matter how hard I try, I just couldn't shake it. I couldn't shake you. I felt like the only way to make my marriage work was to put some distance between us", Alicia confessed as she sniffled and more tears fell. Will was paralyzed thinking that one sudden move outside of his steady stroke of her hand would stop her from talking.

"I saw you with Laura and I knew I needed to let you move on and that we should move on but it just…it just didn't work. I want to be a good wife and a good mother but I just… Gah I don't know I just can't let you go. I don't know how to let you go."

Will knew what he had to do. It was time to tell the truth. He stood up and held both of Alicia's hands, looked her in the eye and after 3 years he told her the truth.

"Alicia. When I called you back I said I'm not dropping this. I love you. I think I loved you ever since Georgetown. So let's make a plan. I'll meet you anytime, anywhere but if none of this makes sense to you. Ignore it."

They stood in silence for a moment and then Alicia reached out to stroke Will's face. She leaned in slowly for a kiss. They kissed softly and both took a deep breath. Will couldn't help but feel how right it felt to have her lips on his and how familiar it was. Nothing had changed but then again everything had changed. He could feel his pulse quickening and Alicia was deepening the kiss. He pulled back before it went too far.

"Alicia, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Before we take this too far, we need to lay everything out on the table."

Will walked over to her bag, pulled out her blackberry and put it on silent. He did the same thing to his phone. The building was quiet, there would be no interruptions, no bad timing. It was time to get everything between them out in the open and say everything that needed to be said.

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will pick up the conversation from Alicia's point of view.


	5. Cards on the Table

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming; love to hear everyone's point of view. I promise the next chapter will come much sooner ;)

**Chapter 5: Cards on the table**

Alicia watched in careful silence as Will turned off both of their phones. Instinctively she started to worry about what calls she would miss. What if Peter or the kids called? However, the kids were with Peter and since she had been working so late the past few months he wouldn't be at all surprised that she didn't pick up the phone. Her moment of worry was eased and she took a deep breath. It was time for everything to be said that wasn't said before.

"Now where were we?" Will asked as he sauntered purposefully back to his desk standing directly in front of her.

"I believe you were getting ready to tell me why you lied about the voicemail", she said with a half-smile. She could tell that he thought about challenging her and putting the ball back in her court but quickly changed his mind.

"I lied about the voicemail because I was dating Tammy at the time, you were with Peter and it just seemed like the right thing to do. I just didn't get the vibe from you that it would've mattered if you knew at that point."

Alicia dropped her head and started to ponder the question that he soon asked when he saw the indecisiveness on her face.

"Would it have made a difference Alicia? If you knew how I felt and if I told you the truth that day?" he asked her moving as close to her as he did a few minutes before when they locked lips.

"Honestly Will I don't know. I feel like it would've but…"

"but you don't know if it would've been enough for you to give us a chance?"

"Right, I don't know if it would've been enough for me to leave my husband."

With that last admission, the two stood in silence for a few moments.

"Why did you leave the way you did Alicia? I mean I know why but you took clients, you acted as if you had something personal against me and Diane. It was a side of you I thought I would never see. I almost think I hated you for awhile."

Alicia wasn't surprised at all by his admission. If she was being truthful with herself she knew that their "war" over the past few months was getting out of hand and she was mostly to blame for it. She didn't expect anything from Will other than to fight back and fight back with a vengeance. He was always that way, even at Georgetown. And she was always the exact opposite.

"I know it doesn't make sense but I guess it was easier for me to hate you than to love you. If I hated you then I could build a firm, do things on my own and be my own boss. If I hated you then I could be a good wife and mother by keeping my family together. If I hated you then things would be easier."

"Is it? Is it easier?" Will asked.

"No. It's easier because you aren't getting indicted and everyone isn't against us but other than that…" Alicia's voice trailed off and she twisted at her wedding ring without noticing. Will noticed the motion and it bothered him.

"Why? Why do you stay with him? I've always wanted to ask you that. I mean I get it. I know he's your husband and you love him. But after everything he has done to you, how can you stay with him at the expense of your happiness?"

And that was the million-dollar question. The one she asked herself a thousand times and the question she saw written on Will's face every time she defended Peter or said she was going to make her marriage work.

"I wish I knew how to answer that question. I have no idea. I want to say it's because of my mom and the fact that I grew up thinking she never gave my dad a chance and divorced him without thinking of me and Owen but I just don't know."

Alicia could tell that Will was satisfied with her non-answer. He knew it was all she really had to offer and that was the thing that she liked about him. Right, wrong or indifferent he knew her. He knew when she was lying or telling the truth. That's what made the past 3 months so difficult because in court it was like playing a very intense game of chess. They've always been so aware of one another since they met.

Suddenly realization dawned on Alicia. With talking about her mom's divorce and the effect on her, things were getting too heavy and negative and that's not how she wanted this conversation to be. It was a heavy topic to say the least but she wanted some of the old Will and Alicia back.

She strutted past him to the side of his desk where his small fridge was that was always stocked with beer. She pulled out two, popped the tops and handed one to him. She saw that familiar smile sweep across his face and they clinked the bottles together. This reminded her of how it used to be when she first started at the firm and they would work late in to the night reminiscing on the days back at Georgetown. Immediately the mood of the conversation lifted.

"So back to you" Alicia said in somewhat of a flirty voice.

"Oh is that how we are going to play this? Tit for tat" Will responded sounding equally as flirty.

"It's what we do best."

"Ok go for it" Will said challenging her.

"Us. When we were together, did you see it as long term?"

"I wanted it to be long term but you took every opportunity you could to remind me that it wasn't anything serious so I never said anything. I offered to meet your kids and you told me there was no need. You never let me in to that part of your life, so I took the hint. At the end of the day, at that point I just wanted to be with you no matter what."

Alicia remembered how abrupt she had been whenever Will began to talk about anything regarding her kids or when there was an inkling that something would be serious between them. She had always told herself that it wasn't a long-term situation and clearly it changed how Will approached the relationship.

"Now you. We had so many missed opportunities, conversations, everything. Why did you finally make the choice to sleep with me? I know that you and Peter were separated at the time, but it seemed like something changed. What was it?" Will asked.

"I was in a really bad place and…"

"Oh that's reassuring" Will interrupted jokingly.

"Shut up I didn't mean it like that. I was in a really bad place because I found out about Kalinda and Peter and just felt betrayed because the two people I trusted most weren't who I thought they were. I expected Peter to do something like that but not Kalinda. It crushed me. So for once I did something I wanted to do and not something that everyone expected me to do." Alicia was about to go on and that's when she noticed Will was stunned silent. "Will, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Peter and Kalinda slept together?" Will asked in disbelief.

Alicia recognized that Will didn't know. She assumed that because Kalinda and Will were pretty much attached at the hip since she left the firm that she had told him at some point. But then again it was Kalinda. She never showed her cards.

"Yes they did. Back when she worked at the State's Attorney's office. She didn't tell me but I found out the night Peter was reelected."

"So that's why you and Kalinda stopped being friends, you and Peter separated and why you slept with me," Will said with somewhat of a puzzled look on his face. He put down his beer and went over the window and just stared. Alicia was worried that she shouldn't have said anything but she knew it was time to just get everything out. She didn't want to drive a wedge between Will and Kalinda. Deep down she still regretted that her and Kalinda weren't as close as they used to be. She walked over to Will and put her hand on his shoulder and her head on his back. She forgot how good it felt to touch him. It was so familiar, it was like home.

" Are you ok? I'm sorry Will I didn't mean to dump all this on you."

"It's fine Alicia. You are only doing what I asked you to do. Cards on the table remember? I just can't help but think that you slept with me to spite Peter."

"What?! NO!" Alicia exclaimed as she turned him around and looked him in the eye. "I told you. The whole situation with Peter and Kalinda just gave me an excuse to do what I wanted to do anyway. What I wanted to do for a very long time."

She could see him visibly relax at her admission.

"Ok. I can accept that"

Alicia moved on to another question she wanted to ask. "When you told me that you loved me when we were dating. Was it really a mistake or did you mean it?"

"Hey, I thought it was my turn" Will said with a nervous chuckle.

"You have to be quick around here Gardner."

"I meant it. I didn't mean to say it at the time but yes I loved you."

Alicia noticed the past tense that he used and it took her aback.

"Loved? As it not anymore?" Alicia asked sounding much more hurt that she meant to let on.

"I don't know how to answer that. So much has happened. I-i. I've been so focused on despising you that I haven't had the time to think about if I still love you. After everything we have done over the past 3 months with undercutting each other, the backstabbing, the betrayals, I can't act like that never happened."

"I told you why I did it."

"You did but it still changes how I look at you. I never thought you had that side to you. It's just not that easy to overlook or move past" Will said with a finality that hurt Alicia. The awkward silence was there again.

"Why did you leave me? When we were together why did you break up with me?" Will asked.

"Why did you let me?" Alicia countered.

"Touche. But I do believe it is your turn to answer some questions now."

"I left because I was so distracted that everything was happening around me and I had no idea. It's like I lost touch with reality. We were in our own bubble and in the meantime you were about to be indicted, Diane felt the law firm was in jeopardy, my daughter went missing and I was just focused on the next time you and I would meet."

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry. Why?" Alicia asked puzzled.

"For distracting you. Because I let you leave."

Alicia didn't know why but that statement overwhelmed her. Before she could think twice about it she reached over to him and kissed him like her life depended on it. She was pouring out every emotion she felt over not just the past couple of months, but the past few years since she and Will split. She felt that Will was doing the same. His lips and the feelings that rushed over her made her feel like they had never been apart. She was once again so distracted by Will that she didn't notice that there was someone in the hallway watching her passionately kiss her ex lover.


	6. What Happens Next

A/N: Told you I wouldn't make you guys wait too long? ;)

**Chapter 6: What Happens Next**

Will felt the kiss deepening and knew where things were going. He put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her against him. His body immediately started to react and he knew he was really close to the point of no return. If he didn't put a stop to things soon he and Alicia would cross the line that they had been trying to avoid for the past few years.

When Alicia reached for the button on his shirt he immediately grabbed both her hands and put some distance between the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked breathlessly and desperately.

"We can't do this Alicia. This isn't going to solve anything. It's only going to make matters worse" Will said in the same breathless tone as her. He was trying to steady his heartbeat and get his breathing under control.

"You're right. We should stop. I just don't. want. to. stop." Alicia said in between kisses. She began to unbutton his shirt again and his chest was exposed. Will couldn't help himself. She smelled so good, she felt so good and he was falling back into that familiar place.

He unbuttoned her jacket as their tongues whirled around each other's mouths. As he reached to unbutton her blouse, she reached to unbuckle his belt and that's when it all became too real for Will. It was now or never.

"No Alicia. We can't. Listen to me. Until we can determine what we are going to do about us, we aren't going to do this. We've never had a problem in the bedroom or the courtroom, it seems to be every other room that we can't handle. Things have to be different this time" Will said as he buttoned his shirt. He could see the disappointment on her face but knew it was for the best. Every time they kissed or had an intimate moment it would be followed by days or weeks of them avoiding each other or being weird around one another and he didn't want to fall into that same cycle.

"You're right" Alicia said as she put her jacket back on. "So what happens next? Where do we go from here?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired of the Merry Go Round. I think we both have a lot to think about and whether or not we want to get back on."

Will knew he was still attracted to Alicia. That was evident. However, he didn't know if he still loved her. He hadn't thought that way in so long that it almost seemed like a foreign concept.

"I guess so"

"Look Alicia. I don't know if you even have anything to think about. What I do know is that we talked about all of this for a reason. It was all things that we needed to say no matter what we ultimately decide to do. I know that I won't continue anything if you haven't decided what if anything you plan to do about your marriage. I'm not asking you to leave Peter. God knows I don't understand why you are still with the guy but what I do know is that I'm not going to be the consolation prize anymore."

"Understandable." Alicia said as she finished getting herself together. "I guess I should be going now."

"Yeah that's probably for the best. I'll get my coat and walk you out" Will offered.

"You really don't have to" Alicia said feeling a bit rejected.

"Alicia I want to."

The two of them walked to the elevator in silence. As they rode the elevator down to the parking garage a smile ran across both of their faces as they reminisced about previous elevator rides.

"Don't even think about it" Will said jokingly.

"Don't act like you weren't thinking about it too" Alicia responded.

"You know me so well" Will said, "I guess that's the problem" he continued as he put his head down and began to feel a bit melancholy.

As they both headed to their cars, which ended up being on opposite sides of the parking garage floor they walked slowly as if they didn't want to separate.

"Goodnight Will" Alicia said as she looked down at her phone. Will noticed her confused expression as she looked at the screen when she got into her car. He felt a tinge of relief that she said goodnight and not goodbye. As he walked the empty parking lot, he let out a deep sigh. The night had taken such an unexpected turn and he had a lot of thinking to do.

It had been a couple of days since the encounter with Alicia in his office and Will felt like he was in an alternate universe. His intensity level at work was still steady but had a different edge and people were starting to notice. He caught the occasional glances in his direction, none more prominent than Kalinda's. He knew she knew that something was different about him but didn't say anything.

While at work he was on his A-game. Thankfully he hadn't faced Florrick/Agos in court in the past couple of days so he hadn't seen Alicia. That made his thought process much easier. Every time he had a moment to himself he thought about her. Did he still love her? Could they make it work? Could they get past everything that happened? After all she tried to ruin his law firm that was his livelihood. He worked so hard to build it over the past 10 years for the person he trusted the most to come behind him and try to take it all away. It all sounded so melodramatic and reminiscent of a soap opera in his head but facts were facts. He once saw her as someone who would be forever loyal to him professionally. Although personally she hurt him on several occasions it was nothing like watching her stealing files, serve him with injunctions, restraining orders and everything else.

Once the dust settled, she was still with her husband. Her prostitute toe-sucking husband, who cheated on her with her own best friend and never told her. He tried to understand so many things about Alicia and couldn't figure it out. Because he couldn't understand how she thought, it made him reluctant to trust her with his heart.

He wasn't perfect, he made mistakes. She ran out on him and their romantic relationship several times but he never ran after her. Her kids scared him and he was reluctant to commit. Once he was ready to commit to her, she dumped him. She came to his office, said it was too much and walked out but he didn't run after her.

Will went to the fridge in his office and pulled out a beer. Thinking about Alicia pulling out the beers a few nights earlier made him smile to himself. It was getting a little late. He sent Alicia a text message that said, _"How are you?"_ Over the past few days, although they hadn't talked they had exchanged text messages here and there. Friendly text messages to just check in with one another, no talk of the two of them or what decisions had been made.

It was nice to be back in touch with her. Will couldn't deny that. There was something about Alicia that always stuck with him. Ever since Georgetown. He had been with so many women over the past 20 years, but none had the impact that Alicia did. She was the one woman that he was in love with, he would've given up everything for her but she always ended up hurting him.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" he said out loud to himself as he finished off the last of his beer. He knew the answer. He was in love with her. No matter what, the foundation of all of this was that he loved her, and everything else could be worked out right? They had stolen clients from each other, he pulled out his patented Will Gardner tricks on her and it cost her colleagues and hurt her firm. They were even now right? Will worked to rationalize it all in his mind. Arguing against himself like the brilliant lawyer that he was.

Well there it was. He figured his part out. He still loved her. He was willing to get back on the Merry go Round with one caveat. If he got off this time, he would stay off. He was going to give them an actual shot, if she was. The ball was in her court…..again. He was okay with getting to know her children, getting in the ring with Peter and trying to explain to his partners why he would be romantically involved with Alicia again. Now she was the one who needed to decide.

As he picked up his phone to text Alicia, there was a knock on his office door.

"Mr. Gardner, a delivery for you."

"Thanks Mary."

Will saw that it was a clear brown envelope with no address, just his name. He reached in the envelope and put the contents on his desk. He was frozen in shock.

"Kalinda! Kalinda!" Will yelled.

Kalinda scurried in from the conference room.

"What's wrong?" Kalinda asked concerned.

"Hurry come in and shut the door"

Will motioned Kalinda over to his desk. Her jaw dropped. They stared at each other in disbelief as they hovered over pictures of Will and Alicia from the other night were scattered on his desk. The first picture at the top the most damning. It was a picture of Will with his shirt unbuttoned, chest exposed and Alicia with blouse half undone, attempting to unbuckle Will's pants.

"Where did these come from?" Kalinda asked.

"I don't know."


	7. Three's a Crowd

**Chapter 7: Three's a Crowd**

Will and Kalinda looked over the pictures in silence for a few minutes before either one of them said anything. She could see the panic, confusion and fear in Will's eyes. She knew she had to ease his fears but she was just shocked at what was on the pictures. When did he and Alicia make up? What were they discussing? This must be why she noticed the difference in him over the past couple of days. She would have to find out the answers to her questions later.

"Will. It's ok. Don't panic" Kalinda said in her usual calm voice.

"Ok" Will said stoically while he took a deep breath.

"Let's start from the beginning. Where did the pictures come from?"

"Mary just came and delivered them to me."

Kalinda jumped up to find Mary hoping she hadn't left yet. She found her at the reception desk getting ready to push the button for the elevator.

"Mary" Kalinda said breathlessly "Where did you get that envelope that you brought Will?"

"It was just sitting in the inbox this evening. I didn't see who brought it, I figured he would be expecting it since it just had his name on it" Mary responded nervously.

"You don't know what time it got there?" Kalinda asked.

"No ma'am. It was there when I came back from the staff meeting at 4. Is something wrong?"

"It's ok. Thanks Mary."

Kalinda didn't want to alarm Mary or draw any unnecessary attention to the situation. She knew the assistants liked to talk about everything and the last thing she needed was any speculation.

Back in Will's office, she briefed him on what Mary said and they tried to devise a plan.

"Ok, we don't have cameras in the lobby but I can try and pull surveillance for the elevator" she offered and she hoped that he would be a little relieved.

Pictures of Will and Alicia, aka the Governor's wife, would not only have huge personal implications but professional ones as well. No one would want to do business with a man in the middle of such a huge scandal and an enemy of the Governor. They had to move and fast. Whoever had these pictures probably had copies and there was no letter or anything in the envelope. They didn't know what the motive behind the pictures were.

"Will, think back to this night. Was there anyone who could've seen you? Were there any other employees here?"

"There were a few people lingering down on the 27th floor I think but no one on this floor. I went and made some copies at the printer, saw the assistants still lingering and sent them home. I went back and my office and…"

"And what?"

"Alicia was sitting there. I looked around to make sure the assistants were gone and they were. There was no one else here."

Alicia was still a bit of a touchy subject for Kalinda. They were never able to rekindle their friendship after Alicia found out about her and Peter. Just when she thought they were somewhat getting back to being friendly, Alicia didn't bother to tell her that she was leaving the firm with Cary. She knew in order to get more information about these pictures she needed to know more about the meeting between her and Will. Something about what happened could maybe give a clue into who it could be that would've taken the pictures and knew Alicia was there.

"Will tell me everything about the meeting. How long were you guys talking?"

" I don't know. An hour or so maybe."

"Could there be more compromising pictures than these? Did you two sleep together?" she asked a little embarrassed. It was very personal but it was important.

"No. We didn't."

"Ok. So we shouldn't expect any more pictures to pop up then?"

"Not any as incriminating as those. No. We left shortly after these pictures were taken apparently."

"You walked out together?"

"Yes. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Ok. I'll call the building manager in the morning and see about reviewing the footage of the elevator or the lobby."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Will asked.

"You need to tell Alicia", she told him.

She could see the worry on Will's face.

"Right. Alicia. I'll call her."

"No", Kalinda said grabbing his phone. Don't tell her everything over the phone. Just tell her you have to meet and tell her in person.

"Ok."

Kalinda paced around her apartment trying to figure everything out. Who would want to hurt Will and Alicia? Those pictures coming out would put an end to both law firms and possibly Alicia's marriage. She didn't know enough about Alicia's life to determine who her enemies could be. She did know that Will's biggest enemy was Peter and for the last couple of months Alicia was a close second. She had the pictures and folders out on her coffee table going over Will's recent cases trying to find someone who wanted revenge against him. She was momentarily distracted by voices at her front door.

"Hi" she said opening the door.

"Sorry we took so long." Will said glancing over.

"Hey Kalinda, long time no see" Alicia said looking obviously uncomfortable.

"Come in."

They walked slowly to Kalinda's couch. She tried not to notice Alicia looking around her apartment as if she was in a museum.

"I feel like I'm in the batcave. I never thought I would ever see where you live," Alicia said with a bit of disdain in her voice that made Kalinda uncomfortable and slightly defensive.

"Well thankfully not many people know where I live so you are safe here. Your bases will be covered a lot better than they were before" Kalinda shot back glancing at the pictures sitting on her table.

Alicia walked over to the pictures and stared for a few moments. The anger was palpable on her face.

"Who would do this?" she asked disgusted.

"We don't know. We need your help to find out who would have something against you or Will and who would want these pictures to get out" Kalinda said.

Will and Alicia sat on the couch regurgitating the meeting between them to Kalinda who walked back and forth in the living room taking in every detail.

"So you turned your phones off. Who tried to contact you during this time?" Kalinda asked them both. Alicia was reluctant to answer.

"Tammy called me a few times" Will answered a little uncomfortably. "Diane called and my sister. That's it."

"Alicia? What about you?"

"Just Cary and Peter. Peter called me 8 times."

Kalinda and Will exchanged glances.

The obvious thought was that it was Peter or someone working for him. However, this scandal would have a huge impact on his image and future political career. As much as he hated Will he really wanted to move up politically, he actually thought he could be President. Kalinda thought he was delusional to think he could be anything other than the Governor of a state where so many other Governors had been in prison but as long as he believed it he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize that.

"Alicia it's fine. I don't think it's Peter" Kalinda said trying to be reassuring.

"Why do you say that?" Alicia asked. Will's face shows he was thinking the same thing.

"I just don't think he would take that kind of risk" Kalinda explained simply.

"He was acting weird when I called him back. Distant. He seems ok now but I feel like something is wrong and now that I have seen these pictures I feel this is why" Alicia said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Alicia, you are the reason that Peter got elected. Your marriage. Your Saint Alicia persona. Without that, Peter is just another disgraced politician. He knows that. If there were cracks in your marriage, the democratic keynote, his possible White House bid and everything he has worked for would be compromised. I don't think he would risk that," Kalinda said.

"Well _you_ would know" Alicia shot back.

The response took Kalinda off guard. It was like they were back there again, the conference room almost 3 years ago when Alicia confronted her about lying about Peter. The day that their friendship forever changed. She tried to save face and blow off the comment for Will's benefit but she quickly realized from his sheepish look that he knew.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that" Alicia said regretfully.

"Yes you did"

"No. I didn't. Look I'm angry, I'm stressed, I'm a lot of things. I didn't mean that."

Will's phone rang and it startled all three of them.

"I'm sorry I have to take this" Will said walking into the bathroom.

This left Kalinda and Alicia alone and the tension was substantial. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a couple of minutes.

"How long ago did you tell Will about me and Peter?" Kalinda asked. She really wanted to know so she could prepare herself for the conversation with Will. It was important to her that he knew why she didn't tell him and that his trust in her was not shaken by this old skeleton coming out of the closet…again.

"Kalinda I didn't mean to tell him. We were talking about…_us_ and it just came up when I talked about me and Peter's separation. I assumed that he already knew especially since you two have been so close lately. I thought you told him," Alicia explained.

"Well he needed a friend, especially after what went down" Kalinda said hoping that Alicia read between the lines. She could see on her face that she did.

"I've explained what happened to Will, I didn't think I had to explain it again"

"You don't" Kalinda said pointedly.

"Yes I do." Alicia paused for a second and looked towards the kitchen. "Do you have anything to drink around here?" she said with a quiet chuckle.

Kalinda went to the kitchen and poured 3 glasses of red wine. They drank and Alicia talked about why she left the firm. As she poured her heart out while they sat on the barstools in the kitchen, Kalinda couldn't help but notice how much it seemed like old times. Although the circumstances were less than ideal, and they were not nearly as friendly with each other as they used to be, this was the most normal that they had been in years. It was nice.

When Alicia finished the story there was a knowing smile on her face. She recognized the irony as well.

"I don't hear Will talking anymore," Alicia noticed looking towards the bedroom. He emerged right after. Kalinda turned around and eyed him suspiciously. He had a phone call but it ended a while ago. This was all a part of his plan and she gave him a look to make sure he knew what she was up to.

"So where were we?" he said as he shrugged innocently at Kalinda and grabbed his glass of wine.

"I have to tell Peter everything," Alicia said matter of factly.

Will spluttered into his glass and Kalinda was speechless.

"I have to tell him. We don't know who sent these pictures, there is no note, we don't know what the motive is. They could be on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow morning for all we know" Alicia explained.

"I still have to review the footage in the morning there could be something there. We could stop this before anything comes of it" Kalinda said.

"No. Even if you found out who it was, does it really matter?"

Will and Kalinda looked at each other and realized she was right. Alicia had to come clean to Peter.

A/N: Sorry I had to do it; I miss the Kalinda and Alicia pairing so much. Had to bring them back together


	8. Revelations

A/N: Happy Holidays to All! As a belated Christmas gift, it's time to find out who sent the pictures Is it who you thought it was? Can't wait to hear what you think!

Chapter 7: Revelations

Alicia tossed and turned all night. She knew today, this morning, this moment she had to tell Peter about the pictures. Although she knew it had to happen, she had knots in her stomach. There was so much at stake. It wasn't just about her marriage and family but as usual it was about Peter's political career and her image. "Saint Alicia" pictures surfacing with her kissing and fondling her ex-boss would be a media scandal of epic proportions and the thought of putting her children through that again made her sick to her stomach. Then there was the question of what's next. She loved Will and wanted to be with him but as usual she just couldn't figure out how to make it all work. She felt like she was right back in the car on election night facing the same dilemma of not being about to figure her way out. She had tried door #1 of walking away from Will, devoting her time to her career and marriage. However, with that decision she still somehow ended up right back in the same situation. So it was time to choose door #2.

She had struggled for so long about walking away from Peter because of everything that happened with her parents. She held on even when she looked like a fool for doing so. Her children were older now and even though she had the distraction of Florrick/Agos it wasn't enough. She wasn't happy. The other night in Will's arms was the happiest she had been since the last time she was with him. Their relationship although short lived, was the happiest she had ever been. In the midst of trying to stop everyone from getting hurt, all she was doing was hurting everyone around her both directly and indirectly. It was time for it all to end.

Alicia was sitting on the side of the bed deep in thought with a million different scenarios going through her mind when she heard the water turn off. Peter was done with his shower. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning she decided to tell him when he first got out of the shower and wasn't dressed yet so it would lessen the chances that he would walk out on her. It was a juvenile thought she knew but it was necessary. They needed to get through this conversation and she didn't want Peter walking out in some fit of anger because the issue of Will had once again cropped up in their marriage.

"Good Morning", Peter said with his signature smile. He reached down to kiss Alicia but she pulled back.

"Peter we need to talk", Alicia said choking back tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's go into the bathroom"

Alicia walked into the bathroom and locked the door as Peter sat down on the edge of the tub with a puzzled look on his face.

"Look I don't know how really to begin so I'm just going to go right to it."

"Ooook", Peter said looking both inquisitive and worried.

"There are compromising pictures of me that someone has taken that may possibly be floating around. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible in case you need to make arrangements or notify someone on your end of what may come down. Peter I-"

"What the hell do you mean compromising? And in case I need to make arrangements? What the hell does that mean Alicia?" Peter yelled.

Alicia remained quiet but the answer was written all over her face.

"You have got to be kidding me. Will? This is about Will AGAIN!?" Peter shouted and it made Alicia jump.

"Peter please"

"No I can't believe we are here again. Tell me what's on the pictures. TELL ME!"

Peter was almost nose-to-nose with Alicia at this point. She took a deep breath and came clean.

"It was a few pictures. One of us arguing, one of us talking and the rest were of us kissing and me with my hands on his pants."

Peter sat down again with a stunned look on his face. His anger disappeared to sadness and shock.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked scared of the answer.

"No. I didn't."

"Why not? Clearly that's where things were headed."

"Because he stopped it."

"He..stopped it. You wanted to keep going?"

"Yes." Alicia said point blank. He needed to know. Although Peter had lied to her several times she wasn't going to take the same route as him. It was time for everyone to stop lying.

Peter sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but it was really just a few minutes. Alicia struggled with whether she should say more but figured she should stay quiet.

"How do the pictures come into play?" Peter asked.

"Someone took them. We don't know who. They were delivered to Will in an unmarked envelope to the office the next day. Kalinda is reviewing footage to see if the elevator camera caught anything", Alicia explained.

"When did this happen?"

"Monday night."

"So you have been at this house with me the past two nights and didn't say anything. That explains why you have been so distant."

Alicia stayed silent. She had debated so many times in the courtroom and never shied away from an argument but when it came to personal matters it wasn't as easy for her as it should've been.

"So someone has pictures of you and Will about to have sex, you don't know what they want or if the pictures will ever be released to the public", Peter said.

"That's correct. We don't know anything at this point. I just felt that you should know."

"Oh thank you so much. Thank you so much for letting me know in advance that some pictures could hit the media tomorrow of you once again in a _compromising_ situation with your ex-boss that could possibly derail my career, embarrass our children and ruin our marriage", Peter said sarcastically.

"Peter I—"

"No don't even try to explain Alicia. When you were with him the last time I looked past that. We never talked about it but I looked past it because we were separated and you were pissed about the Kalinda thing. But now…what's the reason? What excuse are you going to give me this time?"

"That I love him," Alicia said matter of factly. It was the truth. He needed to hear it and she needed to say it.

"You what?" Peter asked again.

"I love him."

They both stared at each other not knowing what if anything to say next.

The moment was broken by Alicia's phone ringing. It stopped going to voicemail and then started to ring again.

"Someone is really trying to get in touch with you. Maybe it's Will..you should answer it."

"Peter we need to finish this conversation. Whoever it is can wait."

Kalinda was annoyed that both Will and Alicia weren't answering their phones. She threw her phone on to the car seat aggressively as she pulled up to her destination. She had quite the morning after reviewing the elevator footage at Gardner & Associates and was surprised at what she had seen. She was hoping that this exchange wouldn't be adversarial but she needed to know what if anything was going to happen with these pictures.

She wanted to protect Will at all costs and as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to protect Alicia and her children. Her talk with Alicia last night still brought a hint of a smile to her face. She was hoping that things would take a turn for the better with their friendship but she couldn't think of that right now. She had to confront this person who had taken these pictures of Will and Alicia to make sure they would not go further.

"Hey, can I come up?" she asked as she buzzed the door

"Sure", the familiar voice responded.

As the door buzzed, Kalinda slowly walked up the stairs wondering what this meeting would be like and hoping she wouldn't let Will and Alicia down.

"Kalinda, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Diane. Can I come in?"


	9. Reasons, Seasons, Lifetime

**Chapter 9: Reasons, Seasons, Lifetime**

"Sure come on in", Diane told Kalinda. She was in the middle of tying up the last few loose ends before her confirmation next week. Kalinda didn't have much to say to her since the interview she gave a couple of months ago that trashed Will but she hoped they could at least be cordial.

"Would you like to have a seat?" she asked politely as they walked into the living room.

Kalinda dropped the pictures of Will and Alicia on her coffee table. Diane recognized them immediately and figured it wouldn't take long before Kalinda found out. Of course Will would put her on the case as he always did.

"Why did you take the pictures Diane?" Kalinda asked.

"So that didn't take long," she answered as she sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Well it wasn't really difficult. It's not like you wore a disguise or anything," Kalinda countered.

"I had no need to" Diane said. She and Kalinda sat in silence for a few moments before Diane finally decided to spill everything.

"Look Kalinda. I went there that night to talk to Will and make peace with him before the confirmation. In spite of everything, I do care about him. I hate that I gave that interview but I felt like I couldn't let him and his wrongdoings stand in the way of my goals. The whole reason that I had to give the interview to trash him was because Peter was pissed about him sleeping with Alicia. When I got to his office and saw him with her it just ….how can he be so stupid?"

Kalinda just watched staying quiet and willing her to go on.

"I saw them you know…Election night. In the car. Kissing. Again. Looking torn and confused. Again. I was going to go to Will and talk to him about it but by the next couple of days it seemed to have faded away again. Then the interview, then she left. I saw the old Will again. I figured he would go full throttle for the firm. Which he did. Then the Merry Go Round starts again. Those two in the office, about to make a huge mistake. I took the pictures from my cell phone. I was standing there plain as day. They were so into each other they didn't even notice. Anyone could've seen them. They are so sloppy that it makes me sick."

Diane couldn't hide her disdain for the situation as she got up to fix a drink. She motioned to Kalinda to see if she wanted one but she didn't.

"So you sent the pictures to Will. Why? Do you plan on distributing them?" Kalinda asked.

"I don't know what I planned to do other than bring it to Will's attention how quickly and easily his affair with the Governor's wife can get out. If Peter were to see those pictures, he would be done and…"

"So would you", Kalinda finished her sentence. "There's still time for Peter to pull the plug on your confirmation."

"Kalinda you know how things work. Nothing is confirmed until it's _confirmed_. Peter obviously sees Will and I as a tag team in some respects. If he knew about Will and Alicia starting back up again I would certainly face some kind of consequence. I always do whether it's indirectly or directly."

"I understand that. So what happens now?" Kalinda asked.

"I don't know. Does Will know it was me?" Diane asked with a hint of remorse.

"No. He didn't pick up the phone when I called. Do you even care if he knows?"

Diane shrugged. Truth is she didn't care when she did it but as she vented to Kalinda and her reasoning for taking the pictures, she realized she did care. For everything that Will did that put her in jeopardy, or undermined her hard work over the years when she forfeited having children or a life she really cared about him. That's why she always had his back even when others said she was crazy for being so loyal to him. If she hadn't talked to the bar association Will would've been disbarred instead of suspended. She stood by and watched him do things she felt in her heart wasn't right for him or the firm. But when it came to her messing with his dream, she hit a wall.

"He's devastated." Kalinda said breaking her reverie. "Will, he's nervous and worried. He's concerned that it could ruin the firm. He knows what the media coverage of this would do to him and Alicia. If you publish these pictures, you would still run the risk of Peter turning against you and killing your confirmation. If you think the media circus is going to distract him from doing that, then you don't Peter very well."

"Honestly, Kalinda I didn't even think that far into it. I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I don't want to ruin him."

"So this will end here? I can tell him he doesn't have to worry?" Kalinda asked. She could always be counted on to get to the bottom line.

"No. He doesn't have to worry. You just have to promise me one thing. Don't tell him it was me," Diane asked.

Right on cue Kalinda's cell rang. Diane looked over and saw that it was Will. She jumped up and answered quickly. Diane couldn't hear their conversation but she could tell that Kalinda didn't dime her out by how fast the conversation ended. She walked back over to Diane and simply said, "Your secret is safe with me."

As Kalinda gathered her trusty notebook and the pictured Diane asked "What will you tell him?"

"Ill think of something."

"Kalinda, I never meant to hurt Will. Not with the interview or the pictures"

"I know" Kalinda responded giving a tight smile.

"I guess I just couldn't see him risk it all for this thing with her."

"Why not? You did."

With that she was gone.

Diane went back to the couch and finished her drink. Kalinda should've been a litigator. She always knew how to win an argument Diane thought to herself as she smirked. She almost lost her dream and already lost a lot of friends because of her marriage to Kurt McVeigh. She hadn't regretted it though. Kurt was the love of her life and she never thought for a second about not marrying him even with everything on the line. She deserved love and to be happy and so did Will. Even if it was with Alicia.

"So you really aren't going to answer the phone", Peter asked antagonizing Alicia.

"No, we need to finish this."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Peter. We gave it a shot."

"BULLSHIT!" he screamed as he started to put on his clothes. "I gave it a shot. You have been pining over Will for the last 4 years."

"Oh god Peter really? Is that what you think? I have been trying my hardest to give this marriage a chance. I have tried to forget everything that's happened. I've stood by you while everyone whispered and called me a fool. Hell I called myself one. My friendship with Kalinda was ruined after you told me you slept with her! I walked away from a relationship with Will where I was truly happy because I made myself believe that I was not a good wife and mother if I was not with you, my husband. But I can't anymore! I have betrayed people I care about just to try and make a clean break from Will so I wouldn't end up with him. " Alicia screamed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And yet here we are", Peter said calmly.

"Yes. Here we are. Having a conversation that we should have had years ago. Because no matter how much I have tried to forget, no matter how much you have tried to make amends and I have tried to remove all remnants of Will, it still remains. It shows me this is not about Will. I love him, yes. But it's not about him. I love you Peter. I always will. You are a great father and you have tried to fix this family. I appreciate that and love you for it more than you know. But our marriage has run its course. Our season is over. I have given everything of myself physically, mentally and emotionally. I just don't have anything left".

The conversation exhausted Alicia. She was almost out of breath as she continued to talk. Peter kept his head down as he conceded that this was the end.

"So what does this mean Alicia? Just say it."

"I want a divorce Peter."

"Ok", he said simply as he walked out of the bedroom.

Alicia sat down on the bed feeling like she had just run a marathon. She picked up her phone and realized that Kalinda called her five times. She would call her back on her way to her next destination.

Alicia pulled up outside Will's apartment building and had just hung up with Kalinda. Kalinda assured her the whole picture fiasco was over. She didn't reveal who took the pictures but promised her they would go nowhere and it was a cruel joke. Alicia was still unsure of how loyal Kalinda was to her but she knew she would never put Will in harm's way so she didn't press it. Right now the pictures were actually far from her mind. She needed to talk to Will.

"Hey. I didn't expect you so soon", Will said with a cautious smile as Alicia walked in.

"Sorry. I texted you while I was already on the way. You talked to Kalinda?"

"Yeah I did. Everything's fine. Although I wish she would've told me who was behind it but you know how Kalinda is."

Alicia smirked. "Yes I do. Nice to see she hasn't changed much."

"I get a sense this is not why you are here", Will said walking towards the window and started tossing his baseball. Alicia noticed he always did that when he was either nervous or strategizing.

"No that's not why I'm here. I'm here so we can wrap up our conversation from the other night."

"Wrap up?"

"Yeah", Alicia said putting her head down.

Will misread her body language and started to put his normal defense up after years of rejection from her.

"Look Alicia you don't.." Will started down the familiar path.

"Will. Stop. Let me talk", she said stopping him in his tracks. He always did this whenever she had something to say and this time she wasn't going to let him stop her.

"I'm sorry about how everything went down. I know I apologized already but I need to say it again. I didn't know how to get out of my marriage so I chose the wrong way. I tried to distance myself from you and it didn't work. It didn't work because I am hopelessly in love with you. I still don't know all the logistics about how it all works but I know it can work. I asked Peter for a divorce. It's over. My marriage is over. And if you will still have me, I want to spend my life with you", Alicia said as she wiped the tears from her cheek. She didn't even realize she started crying.

Will sat with his mouth open not quite believing what Alicia was saying. He had waited 20 years to hear her say she wanted to be with him. He jumped up and kissed her passionately.

"Is this for real? You are getting a divorce?" Will asked as he pulled away from her still holding her face.

"Yes. This is real. Do you still want me?" she asked as she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"More than anything. We will make it work, I promise you", Will responded as he hugged her and started to kiss her again.

He deepened the kiss and started to unbutton her blouse.

"So now this is ok?" Alicia asked as she helped to remove her blouse.

"Yes it is. I told you, I just needed you to make up your mind", Will said as he kissed her neck and removed her skirt.

"I have to be in court this afternoon", Alicia said as she returned his kisses and began to remove his clothes.

"Then I guess we better get started" Will said as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

Peter paced around his office. He hadn't taken any calls all day. It was getting late. He shouldn't have come to work considering he wasn't getting anything done but he just couldn't stay home. His marriage was over. It was a tough pill to swallow. He was distracted by a commotion in the hall. Eli came charging in the office.

"Peter why aren't you answering your phone?!" Eli shouted.

"Eli not right now", Peter said firmly.

"You don't have a choice. I take it you haven't been watching the news since you are all over every major network right now", Eli said.

"No I haven't. But I already know what it's about. Alicia told me about it this morning", Peter said defeated.

"Alicia knows about the allegations of stolen ballots?" Eli responded confused.

"What?"

Eli picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

_Preliminary reports confirm that the man pictured in this video worked for the Florrick campaign and was seen carrying a ballot box into the polls in the county that no one expected Florrick to win…_

Peter muted the TV.

"Shit! I thought that was over. How did this video get out?" Peter asked.

"You knew the video existed?!" Eli countered puzzled.


	10. Bliss

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems out of place but I think it was time for some pure Willicia moments.**

**Chapter 10: Bliss**

Will woke up before Alicia. His body's natural alarm clock woke him up at 6am. He slept better than he had in a very long time. Next to him was the reason why. Alicia had actually spent the night, the first time she had spent the night at his place. When they were together before, she would leave late into the night even when the kids were with their father, which always bothered him. Her staying over was the first real sign that things were different this time.

She was lying on her stomach with the blanket at the small of her back. Will turned on his side and softly traced his fingers down her back and in her hair. In spite of everything that happened over the past few months; his love for her had not faded. He saw her differently now; she wasn't this perfect angelic helpless person that he had seen her as before. She was able to stand on her own and she showed him that over and over again in the courtroom. She developed this strength that he didn't realize she had. Although that surge of strength had fueled his hatred for her over the past couple of months, it made him love and respect aspects of her more as well.

Yesterday after they made love all morning, they both went to work that afternoon and rushed back to his place by early evening. Ironically, it was the first time since she left the firm that they weren't at work until all times of the night. Grace and Zach were with Alicia's mom for the next few days and they both decided to spend the next day together with no distractions. Both of their phones were in Will's kitchen as they spent most of their time in his bedroom. They talked, made love and slept throughout the night. Will was hoping that today would be more of the same.

"Good Morning", Alicia said through sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning", Will said reaching down to kiss her forehead.

"How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes. Your snoring woke me up"

"Ha ha yeah right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"Sleep as much as you want. We have the whole day together", Will said giving her another kiss.

"So what do you plan to do with me all day long."

"I have some ideas. But for now let's start with breakfast."

He went to the kitchen and made her pancakes while she sat in a barstool drinking coffee with just his Georgetown tshirt on.

Will had been reluctant to start things back over with Alicia because of everything that happened between them and how she betrayed him. But seeing her in his apartment, wearing his t-shirt and eating breakfast it was all so normal. It was the happiest he had been since the last time they were together.

"Are you sure you don't want to make a few calls?" Will asked her concerned that she was trying too hard to show she didn't have obligations.

"Will, I told you I'm fine. The kids are with my mom. Normally that would be enough to have me call a million times but she's gotten better. I can actually trust her with them now or just trust them to do the right thing", Alicia said finishing up her pancakes.

"Speaking of your mom, you know she came to see me a few months ago" Will said smirking at the horror that now covered Alicia's face.

"She what?! What did she say?"

"She asked me if I loved you and if I did it was time to stop being polite about it because you and Peter were about to renew your vows and then you would never break away from him."

There was that awkward silence again.

"And what did you do with that information?"

"Nothing."

"I see. Well since the elephant is already in the room, let's go ahead and start talking about all of this", Alicia said as she walked over to the couch and laid down. She motioned for Will to come over.

He quickly walked over and cuddled up with her on the couch.

"My divorce will be public soon. I don't want you or the law firm to be a target so we may have to cool it for awhile."

Will slightly jumped and looked at her with concern. "Maybe cooling it wasn't the best phrase to use. I just mean that obviously everyone is going to be trying to find the reason for the divorce and looking for another scandal so we need to make sure they don't find out about us before we are ready for them too."

"No disrespect baby but I don't think they will have to look too hard for the reason. I think most people will think it's a long time coming considering….."

"I just don't want to take the chance that they find out about us and it gets blown out of proportion. It could become an issue for you professionally as well. I don't see clients being so ok with us being involved in hot, steamy affair from dueling law firms."

"Which brings us to the firms. We have to discuss that as well. What are we going to do?" Will asked. The elephant in the room was getting bigger and bigger by the moment.

"I think we both stay where we are but we need to work out a way that we are not always facing each other and that there are not a ton of conflicts of interest. Cary is my partner I will have to bring him into the loop. We need to look at our caseloads and see how many are intertwined with Gardner & Associates and we will reassign them to other associates. I don't want us facing each other in court anymore. I can't imagine that would be good for the home front," Alicia said.

"And no more stealing clients", Will added.

"Touche Mr. Gardner. That goes both ways. Both of our firms can be successful without us having to go at each other throats and taking clients from one another."

"Agreed. How do you think Cary will take the news?"

"I don't think Cary will be too happy because of all the changes we have to make at the firm with cases but I think he will appreciate that I came to him directly", Alicia said hoping that this was actually true. She had grown close to Cary over the past few months and she just hoped that her relationship with Will didn't come between the two of them.

"How did Peter take the news about you wanting a divorce?" Will asked cautiously. He didn't know if it was ok for him to ask about that.

"He just said ok and walked out. The whole conversation was uncomfortable but I don't regret it. We said things that were long overdue. I did tell him that I loved you and you can imagine that didn't go over well."

"Ouch."

"Yeah ouch" Alicia responded. She thought long and hard about her next statement but knew it was the most important part of all of this.

"I want you to meet the children Will", Alicia said seriously. She sat up and looked into his eyes as she said it.

"I've met Zach and Grace before."

"I know but I want you to meet them as my significant other. Not right away of course because Peter and I still have to sit them down and tell them about the divorce but sooner rather than later. Are you ok with that?" she asked.

"Yes. Of course. I mean I'm nervous about it but yes they are important to you so they are important to me."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I think Zach will be ok but Grace is a different story", Will said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah Grace can be tough but ultimately she wants me to be happy. She knows that I haven't been happy in a very long time."

"Really?"

"I meant what I said on the rooftop Will. Being with you was the happiest I have ever been."

They embraced and kissed each other again.

"So you have me all to yourself for the day. What shall we do Mr. Gardner?"

"I have some ideas", he said as he kissed her lips and began to pull up her t-shirt.

"I like where your mind is heading", Alicia said.

"But then again if you don't mind I just want to lay here, listen to music and just be at peace…for once."

"I love that idea," she said as she snuggled in closer to him.

They lay for hours, sometimes in comfortable silence, getting up now and then for restroom breaks and for lunch and other times talking here and there. Mostly they just took each other in and created their own bubble again. The bubble that made her feel safe and carefree when they were together two years ago.

As Bryan Adams "Please Forgive Me" came over the loud speaker they both smiled at the irony.

"Can I have this dance?" Will asked.

"You sure can", Alicia responded.

They danced next to the couch, Alicia still in his sweatshirt and he in just a t-shirt and boxers.

Alicia was in a space that 72 hours she never thought she would be in. Although making the decision to end her marriage was hard she didn't feel as much of a sense of failure because she knew that she gave it her everything. Peter did as well but ultimately it just wasn't meant to be. She stayed in the marriage for all the wrong reasons and that's not the example that she wanted to set for her kids. They loved their dad but she would never want Grace to be in the kind of marriage that she was in with her father.

"You seem deep in thought", Will said breaking her thoughts.

"I am"

"Good things I hope"

"Nothing but good things"

"I love you Alicia"

"I love you too Will. More than you will ever know."

As they made love again and fell asleep in each other's arms, Alicia couldn't help but think to herself that this is what happiness is like. This is bliss.

They were woken up by a knock at the door at midnight.

"Who the hell?" Will asked as he woke up from his deep sleep. They both scurried to throw some clothes on.

The knock on the door was relentless.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"Will, it's me."

"K?" he asked confused as he opened the door.

"Hey ha—oh hey Alicia" Kalinda said a bit embarrassed as she walked in.

"Hey", Alicia said nervously.

"Have you both been watching the news? Turn it on now", she said looking for the remote.

Alicia hadn't seen Kalinda so anxious in a very long time. Will turned on the television and both he and Alicia stood with mouths open as the news reran over and over again the video footage of a dark figure putting a box of ballots in a van. Alicia noticed the glance between Will and Kalinda and once again felt like she was on the outside of something. She ran to her phone and saw that she has several missed calls from Peter.

"Peter what's going on?" Alicia asked panicked.

"I've been trying to reach you all day. Where are you?" he asked annoyed.

"Uhh where's Eli? Are you guys on this?"

Peter noticed that she didn't answer the question.

"Is Will with you?"

"Yes."

"Bring him with you. Meet me at my office."

With that he hung up.

Will and Kalinda stood off quietly to the side.

"What did he say?" Kalinda asked.

"He wants me and Will to meet him at his office downtown" she answered. She expected Will to be surprised but he seemed to know why.

"Ok. Kalinda comes too. Let's go", he said as he picked up his keys.

Together they headed to Peter's office.


End file.
